compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Reinkitti
Reinkitti is the Reincarnating Complien. It has the Time and Life Elements. It grows into Palinkitisis and later into Mewtemsykosis. Appearance Reinkitties have large heads, resembling those of felines in shape, with a round face, large, pointy ears, and wide eyes. The wide eyes have eyelashes which resemble clockwork. They are a golden-bronze in color. They have blue and red collars which separate their heads from their bodies. Their bodies are vaguely humanesque in shape, with stubby arms and legs, alongside having a tail. This part of their body is also a golden-bronze. In the middle of their collar is a small bell. Information Reinkitties are rare Compliens that are found most often in the ruins of Xiyule. Reinkitties have a magnificent power, which is the ability to revive themselves shortly after being defeated. While not a very powerful species, fighting a Reinkitti can be a difficult task, since constantly they will be returning. It is in fact stated that a Reinkitti can return nine times in a single fight, so frequently they must resort to simply exhausting whatever opponents they may be fighting. Due to this, Reinkitties were previously a common sight, and rumors spread that they never were able to actually die. However, they must live in environments with a steady balance of urban and natural areas, and as the world around them became more urban, their populations slowly began to fade. As such, Reinkitties have now been listed as conservation-dependent, and the areas where they are found are now protected to prevent their populations from fading. Their bodies are somewhat durable, almost having a light metallic vibe to them. It is said that this enhances the defensive properties of a Reinkitti, allowing them to survive in battle even longer than they would otherwise. Reinkitties are largely independent species, and while they are born in large litters, Reinkitties only stick with a mothering Mewtemsykosis for a few months before moving on to their own independent lives. That being said, when meeting up, Reinkitties may act friendly towards one another. Occasionally both will team up to battle opponents, but occasionally they are simply challenging each other to see who can survive longer. Reinkitties are an incredibly curious species, and as such, frequently fall in danger. It is said that Reinkitties would be endangered or even extinct if they weren't as durable as they are. Reinkitties often take much time out of their lives to observe the world around them out of enjoyment. Occasionally, they will risk their lives simply to discover more. However, since they are constantly revived, they then take time to share this information with other Reinkitties, Palinkitisises, and Mewtemsykosises. Formerly, in somewhat morbid experiments, if excess Reinkitties could be found, they would be used to test somewhat dangerous things. However, to preserve their populations, and since the idea of harming a creature of higher sapience was frequently frowned upon, these experiments have been banned in most countries. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Reinkitti here. Origin Some insights on Reinkitti's origins. Name Reinkitti's name is derived from reincarnation and kitty, a word used to describe a small cat. Design Reinkitti's design is inspired by cats and reincarnation, specifically referring to the myth that cats have nine lives. Trivia *The tails of Reinkitties frequently get in coffee cups. Reinkitties are kept away from Mochacinnos for this reason. Category:Compliens Category:Time Element Category:Life Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Ruins Compliens Category:Cat Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Conservation Dependent Compliens